Time travel? (Currently being re-writen)
by xKuroShimox
Summary: The Titans have, suddenly, appeared in the dessert. A magician finds them and tries to help them, but makes everyone, but Raven, dissappear! Can Raven retreive her teamates and get everyone back saftley?


Time Travel?

Act 1

Starfire is rushing around her bedroom, collecting things together. She looks very on edge. Just then, her door opens and Robin walks in.

Robin: Star? Are you ok? (Raising an eyebrow).

Starfire: I am fine Robin! (Cheerfully).

Robin: Ok... Anyway, everyone wants you in the- (Pointing at her door).

Starfire: Yes, I know! They want to see me. (Sighing).

Robin: So, are you coming? (Opening the door).

Starfire: Yes. (Getting up and following him).

They start to walk down the corridor, towards the lounge.

Starfire: So what do they want to talk about? (Curiously).

Robin: Cyborg said that you left something on the screen yesterday and her said it looked like a count down. (Confused).

Starfire stops for a second, looks worried and carries on walking. They walk through the door, to the lounge, and everyone is standing with their arms crossed. Starfire walks, reluctantly, tgowards them.

Starfire: Freinds! What is the occasion? (Forced smile).

Beast boy: Cyborg found something on the computer, to do with you. (Tapping his foot).

Raven: And I did some research and it didn't turn out good. (Glaring at her).

Starfire tries to look inocent, but see's it's not working and then looks guilty.

Cyborg: Star, why didn't you tell us? (Confused).

Starfire: Because, It is not to do with your world. It is to do with Tameran. (Annoyed).

Raven: But it is to do with us! They are coming to Earth! (Pointing at the screen).

Robin walks over to Starfire. However, before anything else can happen, the whole area looks ripply, like water, and the Titans are no longer in the tower! They are in the Dessert!

Opening theme

Act 2

The Titans look lost. Raven is dressed in a black, frilly, dress with black, frilly, boots. Starfire is wearing the same, but in purple, and her hair is tied up in a bun. Cyborg, Beast boy and Robin all have cowboy outfits on!

Beast boy: Whoa! What happened? (Looking around).

Raven: And why am I wearing a dress? (Looking atr her clothes).

Starfire: Where are we? (Worried).

Robin: And _when _are we? (Walking over to her).

Cyborg looks at his arm and it shows a date, time and location.

Cyborg: Texas and the date is... 1840! (Shocked).

Raven: What? Check your scanners agin! (Amazed).

Cyborg: Theres no confusing it, we are in 1840! (Showing her the scanner).

Robin: But, how did we get here? (Signalling to the surroundings).

Cyborg: I dunno, but we need to get back! (Confused).

Starfire: But how?

They start walking and Starfire starts flying. There are know towns, water or food supplies near by and the Titans look worried and lost!

Act 3

The Titans have been walking for now and they are tired, hungry and thirsty. Suddenly, Beast boy starts running forward.

Beast boy: Guys, over here! Theres water! (Kneeling down).

Sure enough, they see a big oasis and they all rush over to it. Beast boy has transformed into a dog and starts to lap up the water. But he stops, transforms back and sptis out sand! They all look dismayed and carries on walking. Starfire looks confused and takes off flying again.

Starfire: What was that? (Looking at were they where).

Raven: That was a mirage. (Looking at the floor).

Starfire: And what is a 'Mirage'? (Frowning).

Robin: Its when your mind plays tricks on you, makes you see things that aren't really there! (Pointing at his head).

They carrie on, in the intense heat and are getting more desperate every second. Just then, Starfire flys high and lands close to Robin.

Starfire: Freinds, do not despare, there is a town in the distance! (Joyfull).

Cyborg: Star, your probably just having another mirage! (Tiredly).

Starfire: No! It is really there! Look! (Grabbing Robin).

She flys up high into the air and shows Robin the town. Robin nods and Starfire puts him back on the floor.

Robin: Well, I can see it aswell. So... We could go and have a look. (Shrugging).

Cyborg: But whats the point, it won't be there! (Bored).

Beast boy: But what harm will it do? Its not like we know where we're going! (Following Starfire and Robin).

Cyborg nods and him and Raven follow them.

Act 4

Starfire was right, it was a real town and the Titans have arrived at it. Everyone is staring at them, amazed. Starfire is still flying and people can't take their eyes off her.

Robin: Star, I think you should come down now! (Tugging her ankle).

Starfire lands next to him and carries on walking. But peopl have seen her now and stop infront of her. The Titans try to push them aside, but the won't budge!

Beast boy: Ok... this is freaky! (Forcing through the crowds).

People have now noticed that Beast boy is green and Cyborg is part robot and have started to crowd around them aswell! All of a sudden, the crowds part and a, tall, thin man walks through.

?: Hello my freinds! I am Mick and I am special just like you! (Giving a beaming smile).

Cyborg: You are? (Frowning).

Mick: Yes, you see, I am a magicain and I can do magic! (Proudly).

Raven: Yes, we know all the magic stuff, we have an idiot magician at out home city! (Bored).

Mick: Oh? Well... Um... So, you aren't from around these parts then? (Raising an eyebrow).

Robin: No, we aren't even from this _time_!

People have also come to Robin now and are looking at his utility belt. Someone steps towards him and presses a button on it and a birdarang falls out! The person picks it up and look at it in awe! Robin snatches it back off him and puts it back in his belt. The man frowns at him.

Mick: Would you like me to show you some? (Looking at them).

Starfire: Some what? (Confused).

Mick: Magic! (Tipping his hat towards her).

Starfire: Oh yes please! (Smiling).

Beast boy: Um, Star? I don't think- (Raising a finger).

Mick: Oh c'mon, have a bit of fun! (Joyfully).

Cyborg: We really should get back to our own time! (Worried).

Mick: But, the act dosen't take long! (Holding out his arm).

Starfire takes it and walks with him, smiling. Robin looks really angry and follows them, the others behind.

Act 5

Mick has shown them to their seats and everyone, except Robin, is looking forward to the magic act.

Mick: Right, ok. I will require a lovley assistant for this prat of the act. Starfire, please step up to the stage. (Holding out his hand).

Starfire gets up and takes his hand. He leads her up the stairs and askes her to step inside a box. Robin looks even more annoyed and starts turning red. Mick closes the box and says some magic words. While he is saying them, Raven looks at him suspiciously and taps Robin on the shoulder.

Raven: I recognise that magic, its dark magic. He's not a normal magician. (Whispering).

Robin: Can that effect Starfire? (Quickly).

Raven: It depends on what he's going to do. (Unsurely).

Robin looks worried. Then, looks back at the magic act. Mick has finished chanting and is ready for the big reveal. He opens the box and everyone see's that Starfire has gone! Beast boy and Cyborg are clapping but Raven and Robin have jump to their feet.

Raven: Where is she! (Strongly).

Mick: A magicain never- (Bowing).

Robin: Never tells his secrets, yeah we know! But this is one secret your going to have to spill! (Getting out his bo-staff).

Mick: I'm sorry, but I don't have to tell you anything! (Smiling).

He starts chanting and Robin, Cyborg and Beast boy dissapear! Raven is left standing their, stunned!

Raven: What have you done with them! (Annoyed).

Mick: Don't worry, they're perfectly safe. But, this message was for your ears only. Starfire left a countdown on you 'computer' correct? (Queitly).

Raven: How'd you know about that? (Curiously).

Mick: It dosen't matter! What does matter, is that you get prepared! There is a war coming to this world!

Raven: What do you mean? (Confused).

Mick: Just... give me your hand! (Holding out his).

Raven, slowly, gives her his hand and they close their eyes.

Act 6

They are having a vision and now we are in Jump City. The whole city is full of Titans, Tameranians and the Eclipsed Sun! Robin, Raven, Beast boy and Cyborg are fighting aroung Starfire and Starfire is fighting the leader of the Eclipsed Suns! Suddenly, there's a loud bang and the vision finishes. Raven and Mick open their eyes and let go of each others hands.

Raven: No! Wait! What happened? (Eager to see more).

Mick: I'm affraid that you'll have to find that out by yourself! (stepping backwards).

Raven: Ok... so where are they? My freinds? (Looking around).

Mick: I can only get you half of the way, the rest you'll have to do on your own. (Opening a passage through the wall).

Act 7

Beast boy: Great! Way to g, Starfire! Why did you have to go up onto the stage? (Annoyed).

Beast boy, Starfire, Robin and Cyborg are in seperate cells and are in chains. However, Starfire has handcuffs on that she wore in 'Go!', but also is wearing some on her legs as well! Also, Beast boy's chains are green. Mick had put an enchantment on the chains, which stops him transforming into any animals. Robin and Cyborg are in normal chains.

Cyborg: Hey, BB! It's not her fault! She didn't know! (Looking at him).

Beast boy: Fine! But, she could get us out! (Happily).

Robin: Yeah!Star, use your eyebeams to break the chains!

Starfire nods and her eyes glow green and aim the beams at her chains. But, it just bounces straight off and looks like it will go straight through the bars. However, the air ripples and comes back at her! It hits her and she winces!

Starfire: OW! (Keeping still).

Robin: Star, are you ok? (quickly).

Beast boy: Great! Now we're never getting out! (Frustrated).

Cybrog: No... We still have Raven! (Frowning).

Suddenly, a loud bang comes from the door and Raven steps through.

Raven: I'm here! To save the day and... Whatever! (Bored).

Act 8


End file.
